The present disclosure relates to multimedia entertainment, and particularly to television programming delivery.
For decades, the set-top box has been the center of home entertainment systems. In general, set-top boxes are computing devices that receive television signals from an external signal source, and then use a tuner or other mechanism to convert the television signals into audio-visual content, which can then be displayed on a connected television screen. Set-top boxes are commonly used by cable television, fiber optic television, and satellite television companies as a means of converting television signals into displayable content. Set-top boxes respond to user input, such as from a remote control, to change channels, record shows, modify display configuration, etc. Thus, using a set-top box, users can enjoy television programming from various channels.